


Bad Blood

by anticholinesterase



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticholinesterase/pseuds/anticholinesterase
Summary: After the fateful night of bloodbath inside Hannibal's kitchen, Hannibal fled to Florence with Bedelia to start a fairy tale life, far away from Will.Will will not let himself be left behind like that.Whether Hannibal's destiny was to meet the end of Will's gun or to live a life beside him, Will hadn't decided yet. One thing was clear, though: Hannibal was his to have. And no one would take that away from him.________orJealous, possessive Will hunts Hannibal down and makes damn sure Hannibal won't get rid of him so easily. Sex ensues 🔥
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So two days ago I woke up with a craving for Bedelia and Hannibal fucking in Florence and Will showing up and going batshit crazy with jealously. 
> 
> After a minute of research I found out that if I wanted it I would have to write it myself, so here we go 😂 This is a fest of self-indulgent porn but it's my humble contribution to a world with more possessive, jealous!Will.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to the lovely people on Twitter that supported me to follow my dreams and just write the damn fic. May we all share in horniness together. Amen.

Will looked up at the eight-story building of a peaceful street in Florence, Italy. Four thousand something miles away from Wolf Trap, Virginia. Away from _him._ He crumpled the little scribbled note in his fist with Margot's handwriting. The conversation with her still ringing in his ears.

"You should kill him," she had said, beautiful wide eyes neither angry nor sad as she looked out of the window of her manor, towards the gardens. Matter-of-factly. The horses needed to be groomed daily. Her brother's wing in the mansion should be avoided at all costs especially when he was in a mood. Will Graham should kill Hannibal Lecter. Simple as that. "I think it would be therapeutic to you."

Will had smiled darkly at her, hearing Hannibal’s words coming out of her mouth. "Nothing that came from Dr. Lecter was ever _therapeutic_ to me. I’m not sure his death could do the trick."

She had turned away from the glass and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, an eyebrow softly raised "You'll never know unless you try."

And, well. She was not wrong about that.

But now, looking up at Hannibal’s, or shall he say _Dr. Fell's,_ residence, any sense of conviction melted away within him like a dwindling fire. He felt just as unsure of any course of action as he had been 8 months ago when he had picked up the phone to tell/not tell Hannibal about their plan to catch him. Confronted the first time in _months_ with the prospect of crashing Hannibal's orbit once more and any sense of righteousness, of vengeance passed him by completely, leaving him bereft and unmoored once more.

Will- _god_. Will just wanted to _see him_ again. Make sure he was real. Attest that whatever happened between them wasn’t a figment of his imagination, a convoluted nightmare that had emerged from his traumatized mind. He just needed to _know._ To check with his own eyes that Hannibal was a real force of nature that thrived beyond the confines of his own psyche. Bracing himself, Will put a hand to his stomach, felt his scar there behind the layer of fabric, felt its tender grounding presence like a talisman and went inside.

*

The sight that greeted him was one he could never have imagined, and Will was gifted with unbearable amounts of imagination.

He knew Bedelia had left with him after that fateful day in Hannibal’s kitchen. He knew of their cover of course; Margot had provided him that much information. _Husband and wife._ Living an idyllic life across the pond, something out of fairy tales. Hannibal had shed his person suit that day when we had spilled all their blood on the kitchen floor and had adopted a shiny new one for himself. One that did not involve Will at all. He had missed his mark.

 _Clearly, he had missed his mark,_ Will seethed as he approached the spacious bedroom of the apartment, the bed a center-stage for the performance developing in front of his eyes.

They hadn’t noticed him yet. Not when they seemed so perfectly entwined with each other. Lost in the moment, in the pleasure created between them.

Will circled the room silently and witnessed for the first time a side of Hannibal that for all the intimacy they had shared, had most definitely been denied to him. Hours in his office picking at each other’s brains, sharing the pleasures of their hunt, no barriers in the arena of their minds, and still, plenty of barriers between their bodies.

Apparently, Hannibal had no qualms with sharing himself with Bedelia in that regard. It incensed Will with an intensity that was downright frightening. But not surprising, no. They had the habit of bringing out the worst of each other like that. It stood to reason that _jealously_ could join the repertoire of feelings they evoked on one another.

The dawning sun lightened the room with a soft golden glow that only served to heighten their features: sharp lines of taught muscles highlighted in gold, sinuous curves of soft skin playing in shadows. Hannibal looked like an Adonis, bared skin glistening with sweat as his hips drove forwards in a mesmerizing rhythm, the sound of their bodies colliding together echoing through the room, proud and uncaring of anything else besides each other.

Hannibal let out a deep masculine groan that made every little hair in Will's body stand up in a shiver. He felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. From this angle Will could see everything. Hannibal’s broad shoulders and narrow waist, curved over Bedelia's body, taking what he needed hungrily. He could see the undulation of his hips, pistoning over and over again in the steady rhythm of a musician, driving their bodies upwards on the mattress one inch at a time. This Hannibal was nothing like the Hannibal Will had carefully constructed inside his mind, the one he visited time and time again ever since he was left behind. _This Hannibal_ was a heated, feral thing, losing control, giving himself over to something bigger. The dichotomy between this being and the prim figure Will had cemented as his own, always so well put together and in control of his surroundings was astounding to Will. It had his mind reeling and his body responding in a way he had never entertained before. It was far too dangerous a notion.

Hannibal dropped his forehead on top of Bedelia's chest, mouth latching onto a nipple, drawing a high-pitched gasp out of her and that sound brought Will back to reality like a bucket of ice water. This was not for him to see at all, was it?

All this time that Will had spent stewing in remorse, second guessing himself, desperately searching a way to reconnect with Hannibal seemed to be a very lonesome journey in hindsight. Hannibal let go of her perky nipple with a resounding pop of suction and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss and Will felt humiliated and more alone than he'd ever been. How dare Hannibal discard him so effortlessly? How dare Bedelia accept this role, _Will's role,_ and let herself be pleasured by what belonged to _him_?

Will couldn’t take this punishment any longer.

He moved away from the shadows and into the light, made himself known by visual and sound and finally he was _seen._ Hannibal looked up first, attuned to Will at last and stared at him in awe for a second, mouth open in a silent gasp, filling his senses with the apparition that Will made. A moment was all it took because then he was coming, hips stuttering, riding it out, eyes falling shut in bliss. Hannibal kept coming for a long time. Will could not take his eyes away from him, the sight of that man losing himself mesmerizing to him. Anger and hurt mixed with desire and lust that swirled around in his loins, drowning him in. Will was used to having mixed feelings towards Hannibal. It was the first time however they had taken a turn for the physical. Will could think of nothing more but to act upon such feelings.

As soon as he was able to, Hannibal collected himself, pulling out of Bedelia's body with a low grunt, cock laying limp and spent against his thigh. Will couldn’t help but noticing the gleam of his come clinging to the head. _Bareback._ His anger rose sky-high immediately. That Hannibal could share such an intimate part of himself to anyone else, anyone but Will? How could he? The whole ordeal seemed like a set up stage designated to hurt him. How cruel. How infuriating. Will had to put an end to this.

"Will," and Will shivered at the sound of his voice, his accent. The voice that narrated Will's thoughts, that made a home inside his skin. That was as much part of him as if it were born with him "We were not expecting you. What a pleasant surprise."

"Save it, Hannibal" Will snapped, hurt making him rude. Cruel. A mirror of what was being done to him. He couldn’t bear to look at Bedelia. At the evidence of their consummation, the entanglement of their bodies. No, don’t ask that of him. Please, don’t ask that of him.

Will couldn’t bear this "Is she my replacement?" He scoffed aloud, afraid of a positive response, not sure whether he would believe a negative one "Is that what this is about? You left me stranded in a hospital room and substituted me with the next best thing?"

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, eyes gleaming with hidden emotions "What was there to replace, dear Will? You never allowed us for this kind of intimacy."

Will gasped aloud, the sting of the words felt by him like a physical entity. That Hannibal thought their relationship to be lacking in any aspect. And that Hannibal would seek it elsewhere. It was a destructive, abhorrent notion to Will. He was fuming with jealously. It consumed him, burned him from the inside out.

Hannibal honestly thought he could let himself be had by anyone other than Will?

He'd better think again.

Will advanced on them, seeing red. Seething with rage. He felt like he was crumbling down, not enough of him to contain the feelings boiling inside, threatening to spill over and devastate everything in their wake.

Bedelia seemed to recover from the shock faster than Hannibal did, raising on her elbows, body displayed on their king size bed, beautiful and golden, not shy in the least. Without breaking eye contact she ran a hand down the valley of her breasts, past the soft skin of her belly, glistening with perspiration, through the thatch of pubic hair until their final destination between her thighs. She tilted her head to the side, her cold eyes boring holes into Will’s wickedly as she dived her fingers between her red and swollen folds, swirling around in moisture until they dived right in, effortlessly. Well used. Loose and easy. Will felt like he was going to be sick.

Will watched in trance, not knowing how to react to this. Bedelia closed her eyes as she fingered herself delicately, probably sore from the heartfelt love making they'd been engaged with until Will arrived. She swirled her fingers inside herself in a slow circle and brought them back out of her, at last opening her eyes and staring right back at Will. Her fingers were glistening, her lubrication combined with Hannibal's come, his seed milky white and thick as it coated her fingertips. Will felt his mouth go dry at the sight of it.

She raised her hand in Will's direction, offering her fingers to him "Would you like a taste?" Her mouth quirked up in a cruel smirk "I don't mind sharing him."

A moment passed when none of them dared to breathe, tension coiling tight in the room, suffocating. And then it snapped, it must have snapped, because before he could make a conscious decision, Will was already there, climbing onto bed with them, uncaring of what might happen from now on. He needed to smack that condescending expression out of Bedelia's face immediately. He needed to erase any evidence of Hannibal ever being intimate with another besides him. He needed to consume whatever expression of himself Hannibal deemed this world worthy of. It all belonged to _him._

With all these thoughts swirling around his mind, Will deftly dived in between Bedelia's thighs, mouth latching onto her folds, chasing every taste of them. Of _him._

Will heard twin gasps of surprise above his head but he paid them no attention. He had a one-track mind and right now his aim was to consume anything Hannibal could ever give. All that Hannibal was, all that he created in this world belonged to _him._ This was no different.

Will slurped on her folds, swirled the tip of his tongue on her clitoris which made her flinch and tighten her thighs around his head, before delving inside of her with abandon. Their combined taste flooded him and made him dizzy with it and he chased every last remaining drop of Hannibal’s come inside her with vigor. Bedelia cried out sharply at the attention, hand dropping down to fist his curls, trying to direct him. He slapped her hand away, annoyed. This was not about her. She had no place in this and she should be sorely reminded of it. He scrapped his teeth at her clitoris mildly in warning and she was coming immediately, losing all sense of composure, moaning and writhing on his tongue. He paid her no attention once more. He could still taste Hannibal inside her. Will could not abide this. He lost all track of time, hungrily licking inside her, sucking on her walls with _gusto,_ driven insane by hurt and desperation and it wasn’t until she was coming again, nails scraping his scalp and her breathy moans turned into sobs of overstimulation that he at last let himself be satisfied. Retreated willingly. His job here done, his message received.

Bedelia looked at him in a daze, cheeks flushed, lips bitten red. She was beautiful like this. Will could see the appeal of her austere classical beauty, could intellectually comprehend what Hannibal appreciated about her. Aesthetically. Physically and emotionally. Will hated her down to the core of her mere existence.

He held himself on top of her, no part of his body touching hers, not now that he had finally rid her of anything of interest, of anything that was his by right. He touched his lips to her ear and felt her shiver in fear, finally seeing a side of him she had never witnessed before. That no one ever did.

He whispered in her ear, voice clinical "I am going to set you free, Bedelia. Your fairy tale ends right here. I am severing your ties to Hannibal, as though they had never existed in first place. As though _you_ never existed," Will drew back slowly, lips brushing the shell of her ear. When he stared at her eyes, they bore down onto his, shiny with trepidation. He smiled and his smile was cutting as a knife and just as deadly. He whispered sweetly "If I ever see your face again, know that I will take great pleasure in murdering you."

Will leaned back on his hunches and watched her as she scrambled away from him, not daring to even glance at Hannibal, at _Will's Hannibal,_ before scurrying from the room quickly, no time for second guesses on anyone's part.

Will sighed, relieved. At last. They were alone. As it was always meant to be.

"This is not how I imagined parting ways with her, Will. You should have consulted me before making rash decisions on my behalf."

Will looked up sharply at him in disbelief. Hannibal was watching him back calmly and composed, as if he hadn’t been fucking another mere seconds before. He seemed entirely comfortable baring himself for Will, the planes of his body at plain sight, perspiration slowly cooling off his heated skin. Will catalogued his features hungrily, possessively, trying to quench his never-ending thirst and barely managing it. And that was the face of a man who had no trouble engaging in intimacy freely, in a way Will could not even begin to comprehend. In this moment, Will hated him. Hated his nonchalant attitude, hated this life he crafted for himself, hated that he had to crash it to free Hannibal from it.

Hated how easily Hannibal seemed to have gotten over him.

He got up in one swift motion, the need to rectify this situation imperative, almost blinding in its intensity.

"Get up," he commanded in a sharp tone that bore no room for arguments "Into the shower, right now. I can't stand the stench of your betrayal any longer."

Will didn’t bother looking back at Hannibal as he made his way towards where he presumed the bathroom would be. He knew Hannibal would follow. If not for curiosity, at least for a sense of indignity. Will didn’t care in the least. No indignity was greater than the one that had been done to him. If anyone should be appeased, should be apologized to in this moment, that person was _him._ Hannibal had a lot to apologize for.

Will would make sure of it.

Will was down to his boxers when Hannibal showed up in the doorway, languorous and elegant in that particular way only people who'd just had sex seemed to hold themselves with.

The spike of jealously that hit Will just then was biblical. He went to Hannibal, grabbed him by the arm and shoved him inside the shower stall, his back to Will, directing the water flow right on top of his head. Hannibal didn’t struggle, submitting to Will's ministrations meekly. That mellowed Will's temper a bit but just barely. Hannibal had much still to atone for.

Will grabbed the shampoo and dropped a dollop of the liquid on his palm, proceeding to massage it into Hannibal’s scalp vehemently. Hannibal sighed and dropped his head forwards, letting himself be manhandled to Will's content. Will let himself enjoy this moment for the first time in this whole affair, let himself enjoy their proximity. The feel of Hannibal’s body under his hands. Willing and giving. At his mercy for the taking.

Will busied himself with washing Hannibal’s body methodically and thoroughly, washing away any evidence of him ever being anything other than _Will's._ The action soothed him, appeased his senses, gave him back a sense of autonomy and control that Hannibal often robbed him of.

Will massaged Hannibal’s back with soap lost in thought while Hannibal complied to his wordless commands, moving his body this way or the other, grunting softly at the occasional harsh grip of Will's possessive hands. The sounds he made seemed more interested than otherwise, which appeased Will further. Hannibal should respond well to Will’s touch, to his attention. Hannibal should be glad to be in the receiving end of Will’s care. It was only fair after years of Will solely responding to him, of being molded to his design, his desires.

The metamorphosis of Will was reaching its last stages and it was Hannibal’s responsibility to bear the brunt of it. Will contemplated the idea of a clean slate between them. Of a fresh beginning. Could they rid themselves of any trace of their misbehaving towards one another? Could they wash away all their wrongdoings? Could they clean themselves of any other influence that was not _them_ and start over together, as one?

As it was always meant to be?

Will reached his fingers between Hannibal’s cheeks and rejoiced with pleasure at Hannibal’s surprised gasp. It encouraged him to go further, to acquaint himself with the sights of Hannibal’s body that were yet unknown to him. Hannibal braced his hands on the shower tiles and bent forwards, presenting his ass back to Will. The submission of the act inflamed him. Will went frantic then, his mind playing a loop of what it would feel like to conquer Hannibal in this way. To leave his mark, to brand him from inside out.

So he'd know who he belonged to. So he'd never be able to leave.

Will squirted some conditioner on his fingers and breached Hannibal with two of them to the hilt, needing to claim him, to make space for himself inside his body, desperately. Hannibal groaned aloud, helpless and startled with Will’s urgency. It didn’t matter. He would catch up soon enough. Will started fingering him carelessly, feeling deep and scissoring his fingers hurriedly. Wanting to be inside him, needing to lay claim.

"I woke up in the hospital to find out you were gone. Up and left me without a second thought. Like what we had hadn’t meant anything. Did you even stop to think about how that would make me feel?"

A sharp twist of his fingers sent Hannibal scrambling for purchase. Will didn’t care. He added a third finger alongside the probing two and started again.

Hannibal let a small hurt sound but accommodated him. When he spoke, his voice was rough and broken at the edges "You should not presume to know the reasonings that brought me far away from you. Nor the emotions within my heart."

Will kept fingering him with three fingers dutifully. If he focused on the movement of his hands, perhaps he could ignore the hurt in those words. He didn’t know. He couldn’t know, could he? Not when Hannibal chose to leave him behind, instead of trying to make amends.

"You hurt me deeply, Will. I lost a daughter and a soulmate that day. I ran away to lick my wounds, as it were."

The mourning hit them both just then and Will struggled to contain his tears. This wasn’t supposed to be about that. He came after Hannibal driven by anger, by resentment. He thought he had left his sadness, his hurt behind. He could deal with anger, he was good at it.

Sadness, though, it felt a lot harder to bear.

"So did I," Will lamented with a knot inside his throat. He wiped away his tears, angry with himself for being so weak. He couldn’t even follow through the whims of his heartbreak without having his heart broken anew. He rubbed some of the lotion on his aching cock and positioned himself behind Hannibal, head of his cock rubbing against his hole leaving a glistening trail behind. He could do this, he could make Hannibal understand. He just needed to follow through, make them connect in some level. He let his body take over once again.

He put steady pressure behind his hips until Hannibal’s rim gave and he slid inside in one smooth roll, until he bottomed out shaky with the intensity of being inside Hannibal for the first time in his life. Hannibal’s knuckles were white where they gripped the wall, trying to relax himself, trying to take it all in. It was too much, too soon, Will was well aware. He didn’t care. It was what Hannibal deserved. Whether he brought out the best or the worst on Will, it didn’t matter. It was all on him.

Will took a moment to calm himself down or this would all be over too soon. He felt Hannibal clenching around him, small, aborted movements of his hips. Will whimpered a wounded and vulnerable sound and dropped his forehead between Hannibal’s shoulder blades. Breathed him in.

He proffered the words that were lodged in his throat in a small voice, the things that had been haunting him ever since he discovered himself more alone than he'd ever been "You changed me, Hannibal. Whatever I came to be after you, it's your responsibility. How dare you create me and leave me behind?"

Hannibal dropped the last of the tension between his shoulders at the words. Gave himself over. Let Will in "I thought that was what you wanted. What with your deceits and scheming with the FBI. I thought our moment together that day was to be our last. By your design. I thought you wanted to be set free."

And it felt so vulnerable. As vulnerable as Hannibal ever let himself be. Will could see it now. That he had hurt Hannibal too. That Hannibal didn’t leave unscathed from their battlefield. The thought soothed the monster inside him. He kissed Hannibal’s shoulder in gratitude. He swiveled his hips back and brought them in, started to fuck Hannibal in a slow pace, just what they needed. To make amends. To set the record straight. A clean slate for the both of them.

"You were wrong. You are all I have in the world, Hannibal. You saw to that. We are conjoined now. If you ever try to leave me again, I will hunt you down. And next time I won’t be so forgiving."

"Will, please-"

Will shushed him but picked up the pace, hips slapping Hannibal’s ass in a punishing pace, holding onto his shoulders with a bruising grip "You will take what I give you and you will be thankful for it." He snapped his hips in a dirty grind for good measure, nailing Hannibal’s prostate as precisely as he could, wanting to make him lose it, wanting him to never want for anything else but this. But _Will._

Hannibal dropped his head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck with affection "Do what you please with me, Will. Whatever you wish."

They kissed hungrily, tongues chasing each other's tastes, learning by touch, by smell, a new dimension to them. A new way of being with each other.

Will draw back, nearing his finish line, chasing his imminent orgasm with fervor, drowning himself in the low gasps and moans that left Hannibal’s bruised red lips "You are mine, now. The moment you decided to change me you also decided to embrace whatever came out from the other side. You understand that now, don’t you?"

Hannibal could only nod fervently, pushing his ass back, his body a moving wire, lost in the moment, in the pleasure, a keening sound on his lips possibly unbeknownst to him. Driven non-verbal by now, in a downwards spiral towards his own pleasure that they created between them.

And Will _did that to him._ The insight was enough to send him over the line, orgasm consuming him whole, burning away any doubt, consolidating them physically, emotionally.

Eternally.

Will panted against the nape oh his neck, hand closing around Hannibal’s erection with a sense of unity that was almost scary in how Will craved for it. With how it fulfilled him. He could get used to this.

He _would_ get used to this. He was reborn for this, after all "It's ok. It’s ok, Hannibal, we are together now. We will find our way."


End file.
